The mummy 4
by Kittemans
Summary: Men denkt dat Imhotep nooit meer kan herrijzen maar iemand is het toch gelukt en wil hem gebruiken voor haar plannen. Kan Bijou haar plannen dwarsbomen? Of zijn haar dromen toch een illusie? Klinkt suf ik weet het kon echt niks beters verzinnen hahahaha!
1. De droom

_Ik hoop dat er Nl-ers aanwezig zijn die mijn verhaaltje willen lezen...  
__Het leek mij leuk een deel van "The mummy" series in het heden te maken. Eigenlijk was het de bedoeling dat het deel 3 werd maarja een deel 3 komt er al! Jeeeeeeeeej:p Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden het is mijn eerste verhaal. Er komen nu een heleboel hoofdstukken achter elkaar dus veel lees plezier!_

_De film The mummy is niet van mijn helaas..._

_Maar de andere personages in dit verhaal wel! Denkt erom:p_

The mummy 4 

Hoofdstuk 1 De droom

2000 v. Chr.

Egypte een van de rijkste landen uit de oudheid. De grond zetter voor de architectuur. Een spiritueel land en een land van slavernij.

Ik ben bang. Mijn handen zijn vastgebonden en ik heb amper kleren aan. Ik sta in een rij met mensen. Ik ken deze mensen niet. Er staat een gekleurd meisje naast me ze is zwak ze kan amper op haar benen staan ze heeft zweeplagen op haar rug. Ik denk aan thuis ons dorp onze boerderij. Alles is kapot bijna iedereen uitgemoord. Mijn vader mijn moeder. Mijn zus en ik renden weg het bos in. Maar ze grepen mijn zus ze hebben haar verkracht ik hoorde het. Ze schreeuwde dat ik moest vluchten. Ik rende zover ik kon ik kwam een man tegen ik wou hem om hulp vragen maar zag te laat dat hij een van hen was. Hij sloeg me neer. Ik heb nog een litteken in mijn nek. Ik werd wakker op een wagen vastgebonden ik hoorde het gekleurde meisje gillen. De man schreeuwde tegen haar en sloeg haar met de zweep. Nu sta ik hier als een dier. Ik word gekeurd door Egyptische mannen. Het meisje naast me word gekocht door een kleine dikke meneer hij ziet er rijk uit. Er kijkt een man naar me ik word naar voren gehaald en ze praten ik versta ze niet. De man neemt me mee ik ben gekocht waar ga ik naartoe?

Ik ben in een groot gebouw volgens mij een soort tempel dat denk ik want er staan veel beelden van mannen en vrouwen met een dierenkop. Ik vind ze er eng uitzien. Ik loop door met de meneer naar een kamer. Er ligt een matje op de vloer ik denk dat dit mijn toekomstige kamer word. Het stinkt hier en het is zanderig maar het interesseert me eigenlijk niets ik wil naar huis. Ik wil alleen nog maar huilen.

Het is ochtend ik word gewekt en de meneer hij heeft iemand meegenomen de man is kaal en heeft een soort zwart gouden jas aan. Hij geeft me kleren ik wacht tot ze weg lopen maar dat doen ze niet dus ik kleed me maar aan. Ze schilderen iets op mijn ogen. De meneer wenkt mij dat ik mee moet komen ze brengen me naar een grote zaal de meneer geeft me een emmer en een doek. Hij maakt wrijvende bewegingen ik snap het wel en begin de vloer te boenen de mannen lopen weg.

De kamer is van goud het ziet er mooi er hangen veel doeken en er is een balkon met een heel mooi uitzicht op een paar driehoekige gebouwen. Ik ben klaar maar de mannen zijn nog niet terug zou ik mijn eigen kamertje mogen doen? Ik doe het maar ik heb toch nog genoeg water kan heus geen kwaad. Als ik klaar ben komt de kale man binnen hij kijkt boos. Maar als hij de kamer rondkijkt veranderd zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. Hij kijkt vriendelijk. Hij wenkt mij en brengt mij naar een kamer met andere mensen het is een keuken. Er zijn andere slaven en gewone Egyptenaren ze zijn net klaar met koken en brengen alles weg wat over blijft eten wij op. Ik ga samen met een meisje de afwas doen. Ik laat een bord vallen op mijn teen en scheld. Het meisje kijkt mij geschrokken aan. "Kom jij ook uit het westen?" "Ja!"

We vallen in elkaars armen van blijdschap. Kijk normaal doe ik dit niet zo snel bij een vreemde maar ik ben zo blij iemand te zien die mijn taal spreekt. Ik wil haar van alles vragen maar ze doet haar vinger voor haar mond. Ze wijst naar de Egyptenaren. "We mogen niet te veel praten hier dan worden ze boos" fluistert ze. "Kom naar de gang als je klaar bent met je taken doe alles wat ze zeggen anders krijg je d'r van langs."

Ik ben er nu al een paar dagen het valt allemaal best mee de kale meneer is best aardig en ik praat 's nacht veel met Su. Er is veel te roddelen hier zij werkt in het paleis maar komt hier vaak omdat prinses Nefertiri hier komt bidden. Haar kamer zit tegenover die van mijn meester Imhotep. Ik ken hun namen nu omdat Su hun taal een beetje spreekt ik begin het ook aardig te leren ik kan al ja en nee zeggen en dat is eigenlijk al genoeg. Ik zorg dat alles schoon is en schoon blijft en dan is alles goed. Na het eten in de keuken ga ik terug naar mijn meester. Hij geeft me een flesje olie en wenkt me om mee te komen we gaan naar de badkamer. Hij kleed zich uit ik schrik een beetje ik heb wel eens een blote man gezien natuurlijk maar dat was mijn vader en dat is toch wel anders. Hij stapt het bad in en gaat tegen de rand zitten zijn borst komt boven het water uit hij kijkt naar mij en dan naar het flesje. Ok ik snap het ik zeg ja en ga achter hem zitten met mijn benen in het water en masseer hem. Ik vind het niet zo erg mijn meester is niet zo lelijk best wel knap eigenlijk en ik kan best goed masseren dat deed ik ook altijd voor mij moeder. De geur van de olie maakt me kalm. Mijn meester draait zich plotseling om masseer ik niet goed? Hij tilt me het water in en trekt mijn kleren uit ik weet niet of ik dit wel leuk vind. Hij is mijn meester en volgens de roddels is hij verliefd op de courtisane van de Farao. Maar alles wat de meester zegt moet je doen toch? En hij ruikt zo lekker en voelt zo lekker zacht aan. Hij kust mijn nek en betast me ik wil hem kussen maar dat staat hij niet toe. Hij kust mijn borsten en tilt me op ik sla mijn benen om hem heen hij komt in me het doet een beetje pijn. Maar het gaat over ik voel me heerlijk en hij volgens mij ook hey is dat mijn favo liedje "Lest get it started!!' Ej... wacht even.


	2. Bijou de Wit

Hoofdstuk 2: Bijou de Wit

2008

Ohw, mijn radiowekker. Hoe laat is het? 7 uur Ohw ja, het is donderdag tijd om te werken. Naar het museum naar mijn saaie kontoor baan. Kijk op zich is een museum erg interessant als je er een keer komt. Maar als je er elke dag komt begint het aardig je neus uit te hangen. Als ik me aankleed zie ik mezelf in de spiegel met mijn kantoorpakje mijn bruine haar in een knot en een bril voor mijn bruine ogen. Ik haat mijn bril maar het moet maar ik heb hem alleen nodig voor lezen en brillen zijn nu heel erg in. Ik denk nog eens na over mijn droom hij kwam wel echt over en over seks heb ik eigenlijk nog nooit gedroomd. Wel een mooie man. Ah kom Bijou zo moet je niet denken het gaat net weer goed met Kay. Na die ruzie van gister moet je hem gewoon vergeven. Hij is nou eenmaal niet zo'n romantisch figuur die altijd op tijd komt. En over tijd gesproken tijd om te gaan anders mis je je metro.

Eenmaal in het museum kom ik die kwal van een baas tegen hij is zo'n engerd kijkt altijd naar me borsten. Hij heet Mohammed Fher. Ik moet hem dus meneer Fher noemen. Ik groet iedereen in het museum en kom Marijke tegen. "Hai meid hoe gaat het! Nog gepraat met Kay?" "Ja het is weer ok we gaan vanavond uit eten in idols je weet wel dat Chinese restaurant." "Ooooohw wat gaaf ik wil daar ook nog een keertje heen gaan wij samen nog een keer? Als gezellige meidenavond?" "Ja is goed we kijken nog wel ok?" "Ok doei." We spreken altijd wat af alleen komt het er nooit van dat weet ik wel. In de gang kom ik meneer Fher tegen. "Goedemorgen meneer Fher." Meneer Fher groet mij. "Goede morgen Bijou." Kijkt naar beneden groet mijn borsten. "Bijou ik wil je zo in mijn kantoor spreken." "Ja meneer." "En neem koffie mee." Kijk dat haat ik dus he! Ongelooflijk je studeert 4 jaar om koffie te mogen schenken. Ik zet koffie en wil er bijna in roggelen maar ik hou me in. Eenmaal in het kantoor zet ik zijn koffie voor zijn neus neer. "Ga zitten." Dat doe ik dus maar. " Ik heb goed nieuws voor je. Je weet natuurlijk dat ik morgen naar Egypte ga voor een tentoonstelling in het Hilton hotel. Ik zou gaan met een van de beste mensen in dit museum maar helaas is een van en ziek geworden en nu ben ik dus genoodzaakt om jou mee te nemen." Eerste reactie; arrogante kwal dat je er bent! Tweede reactie waarom zou ik in godsnaam naar Egypte willen om met hem in een hotel vast te zitten voor 24 uur per dag."Meneer ik kan niet ik heb afspraken hier." "Bijou het is jouw keus maar denk goed na want er kan misschien een plekje komen op een andere afdeling met een beter salaris na deze trip. Ik wil het vanavond weten dag Bijou."

Ik sta hier al 15 minuten te wachten op Kay wat is het toch ook een lul hij is altijd te laat en we hebben het er nog over gehad. Daar is hij ook niets zeggen gewoon normaal doen de tafel is nog vrij. Na een liefdevolle groet van mijn een een lullig hoi van Kay gaan we naar binnen en bestellen we ons eten. "Is het niet mooi hier?" "Kay?" "Jah het is mooi." "Kay er is iets ik merk het aan je zeg het me maar. Eerlijkheid is belangrijk in een relatie." "Ja, Bijou ik heb je iets niet verteld in ons gesprek ik zie iemand anders." Wat? Dit kan hij niet menen hij gaat me dumpen in het restaurant? Wacht hoeft niet misschien heeft hij spijt en wil dat ik het hem vergeef. "Ik wil ermee stoppen. Met ons." Kut, wat moet ik nu doen ik wil huilen wil hem verrot schelden maar ik doe het niet we zitten in het restaurant. Waarom zegt hij dit nu hier? Waarom is hij niet gewoon naar mijn huis gekomen? Snapt hij niet dat dit hartstikke zwaar is? Ik wil weg. Ik wil nu weg! " Wat doe ik dan hier?." Vraag ik met een trillende stem. En ik ren snel weg. Hij probeert me nog tegen te houden maar ik duw hem weg. Ik wil niet dat hij mijn tranen ziet. Ik ren het hele stuk naar mijn appartement. Zoek alle foto's van Kay en mij op en gooi ze uit mijn raam. Er komt een raar gevoel over mij heen. Ik kan nu doen wat ik wil niets houd mij hier. Ik loop naar de telefoon tik het nummer van het kantoor in. "Meneer Fher? Hallo, ik ga mee."


	3. Egypte

Hoofdstuk 3: Egypte

Cairo, Eypte

Dit is het leven. Ik sta hier in de volle zon. Bij het zwembad van het Hilton hotel het enige wat ik hoef te doen is notulen maken van de bijeenkomsten. En dat is nog leuk werk ook want de museumstukken zijn echt zo interessant! Ik kan lekker de hele dag bakken bij het zwembad. Ik me zelfs over de schaamte heen zetten dat Kay er vandoor is met iemand anders. Het leven is mooi. "Bijou?" Ohw meneer Fahr en ik lig in mijn bikini aaaaahw. "Bijou haal die handdoek van je af doe niet zo achterlijk ik heb je toch allang gezien. En als je niet gezien wil worden dan moet je hier niet gaan liggen" Goed punt."Bijou ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn verloofde Sarah." Is deze man in staat om van iets te houden? "Hallo Bijou." Sarah kijkt me met minachting aan. Jeumig als deze twee kinderen krijgen worden dat echte satanskinderen. "Hallo Sarah." "Dat is binnenkort Mevrouw Farh voor jouw wil je me nu excuseren ik moet mij voorbereiden op vanavond." "Ja Bijou dat wou ik je vertellen ik hou vanavond een gala om de nieuwe Egyptische stukken te presenteren je bent niet uitgenodigd dus als je klaar bent met de notulen mag je naar binnen komen alleen om mij het aan mij te laten zien. Begrepen?" "Ja meneer." "Ok tot vanavond Bijou." Ouwe graftak. Met zijn arrogante…. OK ik stop maar. Ik ga naar binnen om een drankje te halen en even af te koelen. Ik bestel een sex on the beach en begin te drinken. Mijn oog valt op een mooie blonde man hij kijkt ook naar mij. Hmm is het wel wijs om nu al te flirten het is net uit tussen mij en Kay. Maar aan de andere kant hij begon al met flirten toen we net een maand hadden. En ik hoef me toch niet meteen te binden. Mag toch wel een beetje lol hebben het is tenslotte net vakantie! Ik ga eens even hallo zeggen. "Hi" "Hello" Engels ik hou wel van Engeland ben er een keer geweest met mij pa leuke parkjes en zo die heb je in Nederland niet zo veel.'I'm Bijou de Wit" "My name Jack O'Connel." "Nice to meet you so what brings you here Jack?" "I''m a journalist I'm here for the party are you going?" Grrrrrr… "No I'm not I have to work tonight and my boss doesn't want to see me there." Jack kijkt naar een man verderop hij lijkt Egyptisch zal wel een of andere extremist zijn hij heeft een beetje ouderwetse kleding aan. "Ohw that's to bad well maybe I will see you around I have to go bye." "Bye." Hij gaat naar die vent toe als er maar geen bom aanslag wordt gepleegd vandaag. Ik heb geen vooroordelen hoor…. Bijou doe niet zo raar zo vaak gebeurd dat nou ook weer niet in Egypte het zou wel heel toevallig zijn als jij dat mee maakt.

Ok ik zit nu dus gezellig alleen op mijn hotelkamer met een laptop voor mijn neus. Beneden schijnt het erg gezellig te zijn alleen zal ik dat niet weten want ik ben niet uitgenodigd. Er staan mooie Egyptische stukken uit een of andere piramide die ze hebben opgegraven maar helaas kan ik ze niet zien want ik ben niet uitgenodigd. Ook schijnen er twee bijzondere boeken te staan maar helaas kan ik ze niet zien want ik ben niet uitgenodigd. Het is vijf voor twaalf en eindelijk heb ik de notulen af. Het duurde even want meneer graftak wil natuurlijk dat alles in de uiterste precisie uitgetikt word. Er zitten wel bijzondere stukken bij er schijnt ook een mummie bij te zitten van ongeveer 2000 jaar oud die hebben ze uit een kloof moeten halen hoe die daar terecht is gekomen is nog een raadsel. Wat ik mij afvraag is waarom zou iemand een mummie gaan zoeken in een kloof? Ik zou al blij zijn met de piramide. Hoor ik nou mensen gillen? Zou wel een nieuwe champagne fles worden geopend ofzo of hoor ik nou help? Dit klinkt niet normaal. Dan flitst het door mijn hoofd "Bomaanslag" Ik ren naar de lift nee niet de lift die is vast buiten gebruik. Ik ren de trap af. Ok moet ik die mensen gaan helpen of ren ik voor me leven naar buiten. Ik moet helpen ik heb EHBO waarom heb ik die EHBO cursus gedaan? Ik ren naar de zaal maar er komt geen rook onder de deur vandaan het gegil is weggestorven ik hoor niets meer. Ik hoor alleen een paar mensen praten. Hoe kan dit ik heb het me toch niet verbeeld of wel? Zal ik wel naar binnen gaan misschien zet ik mezelf wel vreselijk voor gek. Ik merk ineens dat ik mijn notulen vast heb. Natuurlijk ik kan toch wel kijken of er wat aan de hand ik kom gewoon het verslag brengen. Ik ga naar binnen er liggen veel mensen overal bloed mensen in rood met zwarte gewaden. Sommige mensen zijn opengesneden hun organen zijn weg. Ik word misselijk. Er staat een gedaante midden in de zaal naast meneer Fehr en Sarah. Zijn huid zit er ziekelijk uit maar lijkt op een of andere manier weer gezond te worden. Het lijkt alsof hij pijn. Hij draait zich om en zijn gezicht word overdekt met huid. Het is de man uit mijn droom! Ik ga flauwvallen ik ga voor de eerste keer in mijn leven flauwvallen alles word zwart. Ohw god.


	4. Het plan

**Hoofdstuk 4: Het plan**

"Imhotep lijkt Bijou te kennen Mohammed. Dat kunnen we gebruiken."

"Ik weet wat je denkt Sarah maar je moet je wel realiseren dat we haar dan mee moeten nemen."

"Ja dat is zo maar we kunnen nu Imhotep overhalen om ons te helpen en onszelf in leven houden. Imhotep weet waar Hamunaptra ligt en hij kan ons de schat wijzen! Het enige wat wij moeten doen is hem opgraven en we worden rijk."

"Ja en dan kunnen we terug naar Turkije en daar met onze familie wonen. Onze bruiloft zal een groots feest worden mijn schat."

"Ik hou Bijou onder schot en vertel Imhotep dat hij ons naar Hamunaptra moet brengen als hij haar in leven wilt houden. Als we daar zijn schieten we dat mens dood en lezen we de spreuk uit het boek van Amon Ra. Ons plan is waterdicht."

"Tijd om te gaan?"

"Ja tijd om te gaan geef de mannen het teken."

Volgens mij word ik gedragen ik wil mijn ogen open doen maar ik kan het niet. Het blijft donker. Ik hoor mensen om mij heen praten ik word neergelegd ik lig volgens mij op een bank. Ik moet wakker worden. Laat je nooit meenemen naar de tweede locatie gaat er door mijn hoofd. Ik moet wakker worden! Een harde knal. Wat was dat? Ik schrik wakker ik zit in een auto ik kijk uit het raam. Het Hilton hotel zakt in elkaar! Dus toch een bomaanslag! OK niet in paniek raken. Bij wie zit ik eigenlijk in de auto?

De man uit mijn droom. "Imhotep?" Hij knikt. Hij fluistert iets in mijn oor maar ik weet niet wat hij zegt ik kijk hem niet begrijpend aan. "Hij zegt dat hij blij is dat je hem herkend."Zegt Sarah geïrriteerd. Ik heb geen puf om er over na te denken ik kijk rond. We zitten in een limousine meneer Ferh zit tegenover me naast Sarah. "Wat is er gebeurd? Waar gaan we heen?" Ze zeggen weer niets ik vertrouw dit niet zouden de deuren op slot zitten? Ik kruip er naar toe maar Sarah grijpt mijn armen. "Auw! laat los!" "Als jij op je plek gaat zitten tot we op onze plaats van bestemming zijn!" "Waar is die plaats dan?" "Zitten en je mond houden! Aaaah!" Imhotep grijpt Sarah en schreeuwt iets tegen haar. Ze laat los ik ga maar zitten. Imhotep slaat een arm om me heen ik vertrouw dit niet ik vertrouw dit helemaal niet.

We stoppen ik stap uit en we staan bij een kudde bepakte kamelen. Plotseling grijpt meneer Ferh me vast en bind mijn handen op mijn rug. "Wat doet u?!" "Je mond houden!" Zegt Sarah. Ik voel iets kouds tegen mijn achterhoofd. "Of ik schiet je dood." Oh mijn god dit is het einde ik ga dood. Ze gaan over mij onderhandelen nog even of ik ben dood of ik ben overgeleverd aan een of andere man uit mijn droom die waarschijnlijk alleen in mijn broek wil zitten. Ze spreken een rare taal maar het komt me wel bekent voor. In mijn ooghoek zie ik iets flitsen. Wat is dat als ik goed kijk zie ik het. Het is die jongen uit het hotel met die Moslim extremist of zoiets. Hij kijkt naar me ik zeg geluidloos "Help me".

Ze kruipen weg wat gaat hij nou doen mij redden of wachten tot ik dood ben. Sarah en Imhotep schreeuwen steeds harder tegen elkaar. Dan een schot een bende lid valt neer Sarah is afgeleid dit is mijn kans ik zet het op een lopen richting de baal hooi waar ik die moslim het laatst zag en plof daar neer achter mij barst een vuurgevecht los. Jack kruipt naar mij toe. "Are you ok?" "NO!" "Ok I'll cut your rope turn around!" Ik draai me om en Jack snijd het touw door. "Now go!" Samen rennen we een steegje in daar komen we de moslim tegen en rennen we verder naar een auto we stappen in en rijden weg.


	5. De Medjai

**Hoofdstuk 5: De Medjai**

"Waar gaan we heen?" "We gaan naar onze schuilplaats"Zegt Jack "daar kunnen we een plan gaan verzinnen. De man hier naast me heet Ardeth." "Um Hallo" Ardeth knikt naar me en gaat de snelweg op de woestijn in. "We gaan naar het kamp van de Medjai" zegt Jack. "En wat is de Medjai precies?" Laat ik het maar vragen. Wie weet zijn dit extremisten met leiders op de FBI 10 most wanted. "De Medjai is een groep mensen die oud Egyptische stukken beschermen die een bedreiging kunnen vormen voor de mensheid. Maar niet alleen stukken, ook mensen je hebt er zojuist een ontmoet." "Imhotep…" "Juist. We volgen Mohammed Ferh en zijn verloofde al sinds ze de boeken en Imhotep hebben opgegraven uit de oase van Ahm Shere." Ik merk dat we de woestijn in rijden. "We? Je hoort dus bij de Medjai?" "Ja mijn familie heeft ongeveer 70 jaar geleden Imhotep opgewekt sindsdien houd onze familie ook een oogje in het zeil en gaat ieder eerst geboren kind trainen bij de Medjai." De auto komt tot een halt bij een enorme rots. De Medjai loopt naar een steen en schuift die weg. Leuke truc. De medjai en Jack lopen naar binnen en even twijfel ik of ik wel mee moet gaan. Wie kan ik eigenlijk vertrouwen op dit moment? Het gaat allemaal zo snel. Toch volg ik Jack en de Medjai naar binnen. Als ik binnen kom valt mijn mond open van verbazing het stikt hier van de moderne apparatuur! Het lijkt wel alsof ik in een James Bond film beland ben! De ruimte is echt enorm en overal zie ik mensen trainen en apparatuur uitproberen. We gaan een kamer binnen er staat een ronde tafel waar allemaal mannen aan zitten. Op de tafel ligt een kaart van Egypte met alle oude tempels en graven. Aan de muren hangen allerlei oude egyptische stukken. De spanning in de kamer is te snijden ik weet meteen dat dit een serieuze bijeenkomst is. Iedereen kijkt mij vragend aan. "Dit is Bijou" zegt Jack "Ze was de assistente van Mohammed Ferh ze komt ons helpen." Ohw ja? Hoe weet je dat zeker?" zegt een van de mannen met een zwaar Arabisch accent. "Omdat ze tijdens het ritueel niet aanwezig was dus Mohammed van plan was haar in het gebouw te laten tijdens de ontploffing. Nog vragen?" Ik had dood kunnen zijn die kwal had me dood laten gaan."Is het Hilton ontploft?" Vraagt een andere man. "Ja daar lijkt het wel op." Een remoer stijgt op in de kamer. "OK!" begint Jack om de kamer weer tot stilte te brengen "het plan om Sarah te vermoorden is mislukt ze hebben Imhotep tot leven gewekt. Maar Imhotep was niet van plan mee te werken dus, wilden ze Bijou gebruiken om hem te chanteren het blijkt dat zij veel voor hem betekend. Ze zijn nu waarschijnlijk op zoek naar ons dus ik wil extra mensen op de wacht vanavond morgen vertrekken ik, Ardeth en Bijou naar Hamunaptra. Daar moeten we proberen Sarah ervan te weerhouden de schat te vinden en Imhotep terug sturen naar waar hij hoort. Het lijkt me het veiligst als we eerst met zo min mogelijk mensen gaan. Als we jullie nodig hebben sturen we Ibis." Hij wijst naar een klein valkje. Moet een klein valkje ons redden dat kan hij niet menen! Alle technologie in de wereld en hij stuurt een valk. Ja het oosten loopt duidelijk achter op het westen. "We gaan nu naar onze kamers. Bijou ik wil even met je praten."

Wel een gezellige kamer veel kussens mooie kandelaars met een romantisch rotsmuur. Het is wel duidelijk dat mensen hun hele levensdagen in deze grotten wonen want anders zou je het niet zo gezellig inrichten denk ik. "Bijou heb je wel eens dromen gehad over het oude Egypte?" Vraagt Jack. Ardeth komt binnen met een grote pot thee en reikt mij een kopje aan. "Hier neem een kop het word erg koud 's nachts." "Dank je." Ik twijfel even. Hoe weet hij dit en is het wel wijs dit te vertellen? "Ja ik heb een paar dagen geleden gedroomd over Egypte en ook over Imhotep." "En wat droomde je precies?" Jack en Ardeth kijken me onderzoekend aan. OK ik ga dus echt niet vertellen dat ik seks heb gehad met die Imhotep. "Ik droomde dat ik zijn slaaf was. Ik maakte zijn kamer schoon. " Jack en Ardeth hangen zowat aan mijn lippen. "En wat nog meer?" "Verder niets." Jack en Ardeth kijken elkaar aan. "Bijou" begint Ardeth "alles staat met elkaar in verbinding. De grootmoeder van Jack was bijvoorbeeld een oud Egyptische prinses en zo kwam zij in verbinding met Imhotep." Ik kijk hem niet begrijpend aan. "Je zult het nog wel begrijpen maar daarvoor moeten we iets doen. We moeten ervoor zorgen dat je nog zo'n droom krijgt zodat we verder kunnen kijken hoe je in verbinding staat met Imhotep. Imhotep heeft wel eens eerder reïncarnaties ontmoet in deze tijd zoals zijn minnares Anck-su-namun komt die naam je bekent voor?" "Ja die naam zegt mij wel iets." "Zij heeft samen met Imhotep geprobeerd de wereld te overheersen doormiddel van een andere kracht die van het leger van Anubis. We moeten nu gaan kijken waarom jij hier bent." "Ik heb ook een vraag waarom wil meneer Ferh zo nodig naar Hamunaptra?" "Niet meneer Ferh Bjiou Sarah, zij wil de schat die daar nog ligt stelen en samen met haar vader wapens gaan leveren aan Afghanistan voor de Jihad. Mohammed interesseert haar niets ze gebruikt hem alleen maar omdat hij Hiëroglyfen kan lezen en veel weet over het oude Egypte. Hij heeft haar geleerd hoe ze oud Egyptisch moet spreken." "Maar nu" zegt Jack "gaan we zorgen dat je weer een visioen krijgt ga maar liggen. Wij zeggen een oud Egyptische spreuk dan gebeurd alles vanzelf je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken." "Ben je er klaar voor?" "Eh sorry hoor maar ik vind dit allemaal een beetje snel gaan ik ben niet into voodoo enzo! Begrijpen jullie wel wat dit allemaal voor mij betekent? Hoeveel ik in een dag moet verwerken?" Jack en Ardeth kijken me niet begrijpend aan. Mannen hebben echt het emotionele IQ van een bloempot. "De menselijke geest kan veel verdragen Bijou meer dan je denkt" zegt Ardeth. "Alsjeblieft Bijou we hebben je nodig! Zegt Jack "zonder jou kunnen we Sarah niet tegenhouden!" Ik weet dat hij gelijk heeft ookal vind ik het eng. Ardeth bied mij een drankje aan ik neem het aan als ik het op heb voel ik me suf worden. Voordat ik nog wat kan zeggen begint Ardeth een spreuk te lezen en steekt Jack wierrook aan. Ik voel me langzaam wegvallen.


	6. Het visioen

**Hoofdstuk 6: Het visioen**

Er gaat iets gebeuren vanavond ik voel het. Mijn meester is heel onrustig. Ik breng hem wat water dat hij met genoegen aanneemt. Dan stuurt hij mij weg ik loop langs zijn priesters. In de gang kom ik Anck-su-namun tegen. Ze kijkt me minachtend aan. Ik buig en loop verder naar mijn kamer. Ik probeer te slapen maar het gaat niet er gaat wat gebeuren ik voel het. Ik besluit te gaan kijken wat mijn meester aan het doen is. Ik neem de sluipgang naar zijn balkon en ga achter de gordijnen staan. Mijn meester staat te zoen met Anck-su-namun! Er gaat een steek door mijn hart. Dan gaat de deur open de Farao! Als de farao dit ontdekt word mijn meester zeker gedood! Dat mag niet! Imhotep en Anck-su-namun schrikken ook en Imhotep komt hierheen hij duwt het gordijn opzij en kijkt mij aan. We moeten iets doen ik weet niet wat. Hij kijkt mij doordringend aan ik weet wat hij gaat doen maar hij kan het niet doen dan is alles afgelopen! Ik hou zijn arm vast en schud wild mijn hoofd ik voel tranen opwellen. Hij schud zich los en loopt naar de farao toe. Ik durf niet te kijken ik hoor alleen het geluid van een zwaard wat getrokken word en een gil. Ik kijk en de farao ligt dood op de vloer. Ik hoor buiten ook een gil het is Su. "De prinses is dood!" Gilt ze ik ga kijken Su staat hulpeloos aan de rand van het balkon tegenover die van mijn meester. De priesters komen eraan ze proberen mijn meester weg te halen ik moet mee ik ren achter ze aan. Ik stop kijk om en zie hoe Anck-su-namun zich neersteekt. Daarna ren ik mee met mijn meester naar de stallen. Daar spring ik op een paard en rijden we de woestijn in. Er is nu geen weg terug.

We zijn al enige dagen in het kamp. Volgens mij zijn mijn meester en zijn priesters een plan aan het maken ik weet niet waarvoor. Maar ik weet wel dat ik altijd achter hem zal staan. Al ziet hij me de laatste dagen amper staan ik voel toch een soort liefde voor hem. Ik zal alles voor mijn meester doen alles. Als de nacht valt gaat Imhotep weg met een paar van zijn priesters. Ik blijf achter ruim de tent op en kook wat eten voor als ze terug komen. Als ze terug komen. De volgende nacht komt mijn meester terug ze hebben iets mee op een kar. We pakken gelijk onze spullen en rijden door de nacht in. We rijden naar een verlaten stad ik denk dat dit de stad is waar Su het over had. Waar de doden leven. Ik voel een bloedstollende angst over mij heenkomen. Eenmaal daar aangekomen laden ze de kar af en dan zie ik het, het is Anck-su-namun. Ik weet nu zijn plan hij wil iets doen wat alleen hij als bewaker van de doden kan. Anck-su-namun tot leven wekken! We lopen een enorme trap af en leggen haar lichaam op een altaar. Achter het water is een soort bad met water het heeft een diep zwarte kleur. De priesters gaan in een kring zitten en ik ga op een afstand staan. Ze beginnen spreuken op te zeggen en na een tijdje komt er een mist op uit het water. Op dat moment hoor ik mannen aankomen het zijn de paleis wachten. Ze komen mijn meester halen dat mogen ze niet doen! Eerst raak ik mijn familie en mijn leven kwijt en nu ook nog is de man die ik liefheb. Ik moet mijn meester redden! Het lijkt allemaal heel langzaam te gaan. Ik ren naar de wachter toe en probeer hun de weg te versperren maar ze zijn veel sterker dan mij. Een wachter pakt mij bij mijn middel en ik voel zijn zwaard langs mijn keel gaan. Het doet ontzettend veel pijn en ik voel mijn bloed over mij heen lopen en ik stik er bijna in! Ik weet dat ik dood ga maar het doet me niet zo veel. Ik heb niets meer om voor te leven. Ik krijg het ontzettend koud en ik glij weg.


	7. Hamunaptra

**Hoofdstuk 8: Hamunaptra**

Ik schrik wakker. Jack en Ardeth zitten naast me. "Rustig maar het is goed" zegt Ardeth "je bent veilig." "Wat heb je gezien?" vraagt Jack. Ik vertel de twee het hele verhaal terwijl ik nog een kop thee drink. "Dus daarom geeft Imhotep dus zoveel om jou" zegt Ardeth "jij bent de enige vrouw die tot het einde bij hem bleef." "Wat bedoel je? Anck-su-namun toch ook?" "Nee, zij heeft de vorige keer Imhotep wel weer laten herrijzen maar heeft hem in Amh Shere verraden. Toen hij sterfelijk werd heeft hij op de rand van de kloof gehangen waar hij in gevonden is. Aan die kloof hing ook mijn grootvader hij werd gered door mijn grootmoeder. Maar Anck-su-namun vluchtte. Hij heeft zich uit wanhoop in de kloof laten vallen." Vertelt Jack.

"En Anck-su-namun?" "Zij is later in een kloof met schorpioenen gevallen." "…Jammie.. En wat gaan we nu doen?" "Ardeth heft een plan verzonnen." "Ja" begint hij "we hebben jouw hulp nodig Bijou. We weten waar het kamp van Sarah is dus dat betekend dat haar plan nog steeds door gaat. We hebben het boek van amon ra nodig om Imhotep te verslaan maar die heeft Imhotep of Sarah in zijn of haar bezit. Verder moeten we weten wat Sarah van plan is. Wat je voor ons moet doen is naar hun kamp gaan hem afleiden en proberen aan informatie te komen en wij doen de rest." "En hoe wil je dat ik hem afleid en voor hoe lang?" "We geven een teken als we het boek hebben." "En dat teken is?" "De huil van een jakhals daarna moet je proberen de tent uit te komen en pikken wij je op." "En hoe moet ik hem afleiden dan?" "Dat laten we aan jouw over denk er maar even over na nu moeten we rusten. Je slaapt bij Jack op de kamer"

Het Medjai leven is niets voor mij. Ik word helemaal claustrofobisch in deze kamers zonder ramen. Ik loop dus nu in een soort burka rond wat op zich wel lekker warm zit. Ik doe de sluier ook maar voor. Je weet maar nooit hoe streng ze hier zijn met dat soort dingen. Voor het eerst in mijn leven ben ik echt bang voor morgen. Je bent soms wel eens bang voor de volgende dag. Als je bijvoorbeeld je examen moet doen of zo maar dat is een heel andere angst als dit. Dit is doods angst. Jack komt de kamer binnen. Ik doe mijn sluier maar af denk niet dat hij dat erg vind. "Gaat het je ziet er erg belabberd uit." "En bedankt." "Sorry je weet wat je morgen moet doen?" "Ja ik heb wel wat bedacht ben alleen wel heel erg bang dat het zal mislukken." "Maak je maar geen zorgen Imhotep heeft niet de intentie om je te doden dat is wel duidelijk. Hij geeft veel om je." Hij kijkt me diep in mijn ogen ik voel vlinders in mijn buik. "Geef jij ook veel om hem?" "Ik weet niet… in mijn vorige leven wel." Hij komt heel dicht bij. "En nu?" "Nee." "Gelukkig." Hij begint me te kussen ik denk nog even aan Kay en Imhotep maar dan geef ik in.

Midden in de woestijn ligt een tentenkamp. Er lopen mannen in roodzwarte gewaden rond en er staan meerdere tenten en kampvuren. In de grootste tent zijn Sarah en Mohammed aan het overleggen.."We hebben een groot probleem Mohammed. Ik moet ervoor zorgen dat ik het vertrouwen weer van Imhotep win."Sarah loopt heen en weer te beren tussen het meubilair dat er luxe uitziet. "Hij schijnt een afkeer tegen vrouwen te hebben behalve tegen Bijou."zegt Mohammed "Ik heb hem gesproken"zegt Sarah "hij wil dat ik iemand dood die mij dierbaar is dan weet hij zeker dat ik hem trouw blijf."Sarah haalt een pistool uit haar broek. "Wat wil je daarmee zeggen?" Sarah kijkt Mohammed kil in de ogen ze weet dat ze dit moet doen om de heilige Jihad oorlog te kunnen winnen. "Het spijt me Mohammed." "Nee Sarah NEE!"

De volgende ochtend liggen Jack en ik nog steeds verstrengeld in elkaar. We staan op en maken ons klaar voor de reis naar het andere kamp. "Jack wat doen we als…als een van ons het niet red?" "We redden het wel samen daar zorg ik persoonlijk voor." Hij loopt naar me toe en geeft me een kus. "Ik laat jou niet in de steek." Ik voel weer de vlinders in mijn buik. In Ardeth's tent nemen we het plan nog eens door. "Gisteravond is er een kleine groep op zoek gegaan naar het kamp van Imhotep. Het kamp ligt nu in Hamunaptra. Dit betekent dus dat Sarah nog leeft en ze nog op zoek zijn naar de schat. We laten het plan voor wat het is. Bijou je zult alleen naar Imhotep moeten gaan. Wij wijzen je de weg en blijven op afstand wachten tot het nacht word." "OK we gaan."zegt Jack "Ik blijf bij je rijden tot je er bijna bent."

We gaan op weg en onder weg denk ik aan wat er kan gebeuren. Het ergste wat kan gebeuren is dat Jack dood gaat of ik. En er is een grote kans dat, dat gebeurd. Ik dacht dat ik geen behoefte had aan een nieuwe liefde. Maar Jack is zo lief en voor mijn gevoel ook trouw. Ik ken hem nog maar net maar geef nu al veel om hem ik wil hem echt niet kwijt. Ik weet dat dit nu echt dwaze gevoelens zijn waarom moet ik nu net verliefd worden in zo'n gevaarlijke tijd? Wat moet ik met deze man?

We komen aan bij een kloof. "Vanaf hier moet je alleen verder Bijou je kan beter een paard nemen de kamelen hebben we vanavond nodig. Veel succes en wees moedig." Zegt Ardeth. Jack stapt van zijn kameel af en loop naar me toe. "Ga je me nu vaarwel zeggen?" vraag ik. "Nee alleen een tot zo." We kussen nog een keer. Ik realiseer me dat dit wel de laatste keer kan zijn. Dan rij ik weg. Wat nou als ze me meteen neerschieten of me martelen totdat ik vertel waar de Medjai zich schuil houden? Of stel dat Imhotep me wat aan doet? Ik ben zo bang dat ik bijna van me paard val. Als ik bijna bij het kamp ben komen er mannen te paard op me af. "Ik kom voor Imhotep." De mannen knikken en rijden met me naar het kamp. Daar word ik gefouilleerd door een vrouw. Daarna nemen ze me mee naar de grootste tent van het kamp. Dan bedenk ik me…hoe klinkt de huil van een jakhals eigenlijk?

Zo dit is voorlopig het laatste hoofdstuk ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Ik weet dat ik bij hoofdstuk 5 verder ging in het Nederlands. Maar ja anders moest ik alles alsnog in het engels doen en dat leest niet zo lekker toch?

Ik hoop dat jullie me een reviewtje kunnen geven. Maar wel een beetje lief zijn hé?

Groetjes,

Kittemans


End file.
